


Reciprocity

by embarrassing_fics



Category: Chicago (2002), Chicago - Kander & Ebb & Fosse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_fics/pseuds/embarrassing_fics
Summary: During her time in prison, Velma finds solace in Mama Morton's company. And it ends up changing her life.
Relationships: Roxie Hart & Velma Kelly, Roxie Hart/Original Male Character(s), Velma Kelly/Mama Morton
Kudos: 8





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, before you think I’m nuts, hear me out. I went to see a production of Chicago in my city. The actresses who played Velma and Mama Morton (whom I have described in my fic exactly as this specific actress, rather than Queen Latifah) had the most incredible chemistry. They spoke to each other almost like lovers, and when they sang their duet in act two, Velma affectionately kissed Mama’s hand. I lost my shit at that point, I’m telling you. They were obviously gay for each other.
> 
> I think perhaps the actresses established this undertone to give their characters’ relationship more depth, and to remove this image of Mama Morton as a butch lesbian predator (an offensive implied theme about her). On the other hand, perhaps the actual actresses really are gay for each other, and this would make me even happier. But I digress. I had to get this out of my system, and because there was no one else to talk to about it, I wrote a fic.
> 
> P.S.: If you find it weird to imagine Mama Morton as a petite white lady, go to Youtube; there is a great performance by Ruthie Henshall and another by Bebe Neuwirth (whom I didn’t like so much as Mama but whatever, she’s Bebe). The actress I saw was a lot like Ruthie Henshall, and she even had a similar haircut, except of course her hair was red. She’s a renowned actress where I live, and one of my personal favourites. I was thrilled to see her take on this role.

Velma has always liked to boss people around. But after murdering Veronica and Charlie, many things in her life have to change. She can’t give orders in prison; furthermore, she has to obey. There is another woman that’s in charge here, the keeper of the keys, matron Morton. The girls call her “Mama”, but not because of her motherly affections. No, Mama Morton has a system going on between her and the inmates; a system called reciprocity. It’s rather simple, actually; they slip her money and she grants them favours. And there really is some genius in simplicity.

Mama Morton approached Velma on her first day in jail rather sweetly, for a prison warden. She welcomed her, somewhat ironically, and explained that she can get her pretty much anything she wishes for - lawyers, headlines, fame - if she can afford it. Thankfully, Velma has some money aside from her tragically-cut-short tour, and so she visits Mama’s office rather often. Soon, Velma is represented by star lawyer Billy Flynn, her name is plastered all over newspaper headlines, and Mama is booking her for big shot variety shows - God knows where she got these connections.

Mama acts tougher than she looks, truth is. Probably in her forties, she isn’t very tall, nor is she muscular and heavy. Her nearly shoulder-length hair, dyed a copper red, is always perfectly curled even when she spends her entire day among the inmates. She has a pretty face too, big brown eyes and cheekbones and pouty lips, which comes in contrast to her rugged ways. Velma has wondered what she would look like in something other than her prison guard uniform, a dress perhaps. Definitely much less macho than she pretends to be around the girls. This woman is quite the puzzle.

Time passes and things begin to shift in Cook County Jail. There is a newcomer named Roxie Hart; she’s in for murdering her lover, and she has stolen all of Velma’s publicity. No matter how much Velma begs Mama Morton, no matter how aggressively she tries to corner Flynn, her name has already faded from the public eye, and everyone is interested in that damned Roxie.

Velma has never liked to hang out with the other inmates, but ever since Roxie came in and took her place, she resents their shared space even more. Thankfully, Mama Morton allows Velma to visit her in the office whenever she wants. At first they used to talk about deals, however now they have developed a closer relationship - some strange type of friendship, if such a thing is possible, or perhaps simply a sense of camaraderie.

Velma likes it when they just chat. It isn’t easy to find someone to talk to in this place, and Mama’s stories from the outside world bring her hope. She misses being out there; she misses her sequined dresses and her garters and stockings and pretty shoes, she misses the stage lights that blinded her and the sweat that dripped from her forehead and smudged her makeup as she performed her acrobatics.

She counts the days meticulously; she has been in prison for two and a half months already, and her birthday is approaching. It’s the first time that she’ll be spending it alone, without her sister or even Charlie. In some fucked up way, she misses them. Of course, they got what they deserved, but Velma still wishes things had been different.

The day of her birthday passes, so boring and non-special that it makes her feel completely empty. Of course, the girls don't know about it, and even if they did, Velma wouldn't expect anything from them. After darkness has fallen and everyone else has gone to bed, she goes up to Mama Morton's office for a little company. This is the closest thing she has to spending the night with a friend.

Mama welcomes her eagerly. "Here comes my favourite murderess. I thought you'd drop by, kid." Is it written on her forehead that she's feeling lonely? Maybe. And after all, who in here isn't?

Mama observes her with a smile. Velma sits on the desk and crosses her legs, wrapping her arms around her knees. She sighs.

“Don't be so blue, baby. Here, I got you a present,” she says and hands her a bag. "Happy birthday."

Velma cannot believe her ears. "How did you know, Mama?"

"It's all in your file, kid."

"Oh, Mama," she cries and throws herself in her arms. "You're so kind to me, so good. This whole day I've been feeling like a piece of shit, you know? And now you've come and turned it all around."

Mama kisses her briefly on the forehead. "Go ahead, open it."

Velma opens the bag and pulls out a lace top, a mini skirt with fringes and a pair of tall black stockings with matching garters.

"I know you've grown tired of your prison uniform," says Mama.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Mama. Thank you for everything."

"You wanna try them on?"

Velma nods.

"Go ahead. You can go in the bathroom."

Velma is used to not having any privacy after being in jail for so long, but it's nice that Mama is willing to give her some space. She changes quickly, and looks in the tiny bathroom mirror. This is the most like herself she's felt in a while.

She comes out. "What do you think, Mama?" she asks as she twirls around, making the fringe of the skirt fly and reveal her thighs.

"Beautiful," she whispers, taking a few moments to admire her. "Now get over here, kid, and share this gin with me." She pulls out a flask and two shot glasses. She pours them both a shot, and offers one to Velma while she brings the other to her own lips.

"Wait! Let's make a toast!" interrupts Velma. "To my innocence."

Mama smiles. "To your innocence, baby. And happy birthday."

They down their shots and Mama pours new ones. They sit. Velma swirls the shot glass in her hand, looking away. As memories of past birthdays fill her mind, her eyes become damp. She sniffs and wipes away a tear.

“What is it?” asks Mama.

“I’m thinking of Charlie.”

“D’you miss him?”

“It’s stupid. I mean, the bastard fucking deserved it. But yeah, I miss him. Veronica too. They were my family.”

“It isn’t stupid, baby. It’s normal.”

Velma downs her second shot. “Did you ever get married, Mama?” she asks.

“Never. Marriage wasn’t for me.”

“I suppose you’re not missing much. But you’re a good-looking woman, Mama. I think you could have had any man you wanted.”

But Mama Morton shakes her head. “Like I said, kid, not for me.”

She pours a third round of shots, and Velma gulps it down. It doesn’t take long before her spirits are lifted. A feeling of pure joy floods her chest.

“Mama, you really are the best, you know that?”

Mama smiles cheekily behind her shot glass.

“I mean it! You’ve treated me better than anyone else. I ended up in here because of my own stupid fucking fault, and instead of making my life miserable, you’ve lightened my load.”

Mama takes Velma’s hand in hers. Velma pulls her chair closer.

“And then tonight, when you remembered my birthday… You made me wanna cry, Mama. And Lord knows I don’t cry.”

Mama kisses her hand, and it’s only a peck, but it sends shivers down her spine. She looks into her eyes and feels magnetized.

“Oh Mama, if you were a man…”

Mama takes a deep breath. “What would you do?”

“If you were a man, I’d want you. I’d want you really bad, Mama.” She rises from the chair and sits on Mama’s lap. “And I’d make love to you, right here, right now.”

Mama runs her fingers through Velma’s long black hair. “And me being a woman is what’s stopping you?”

Velma only takes a second to think about it. “No, Mama. I don’t care that you’re a woman. I want you.”

“Baby,” whispers Mama, inches away from Velma’s lips, “I thought you’d never say that.”

And they kiss. It feels like a fucking explosion. Their kisses are tender, then hungry, then almost violent. Velma bites Mama’s lower lip, and smiles when she tastes the blood.

“Mama,” she says, “let’s get this jacket off you.” She unbuttons the jacket slowly, tantalizingly, and throws it to the ground. At the same time, Mama is working on undoing her skirt. Not long after, they’re both left with only their underwear. Velma swiftly undoes Mama’s bra and strokes her nipples, which harden at her touch. She sucks and bites at her neck while Mama is fighting to take off Velma’s underwear. And when she manages it, she lifts her with a strength that Velma wasn’t expecting, and lays her on the desk.

Pulling away for just a moment, Mama pushes everything off the desk and climbs on it too. “I’m gonna give you a better present now, baby,” she says as her hands wander to Velma’s nether parts. While kissing her neck, she finds the little pink bud among her folds and rubs it. Velma sighs. Mama’s fingers accelerate, rubbing in circles, making her sigh louder and louder. “Be quiet,” she whispers, “we’re gonna wake the others.” Velma covers her mouth, but can’t stop moaning.

And then Mama continues planting kisses down her chest, her breasts, her belly… And Velma doesn’t have time to brace herself for what’s coming. Soon, Mama’s tongue takes over while her fingers have found their way inside her. Velma tries to smother her screams, but this just feels too good. Screams turn into sobs as she reaches that devastating point. Her toes curl, her eyes flicker, she loses herself in the sensation. Eventually she finishes, panting. No one has ever made her come like this before.

“Mama,” she whispers when she manages to catch her breath, “I don’t need no man if you can do  _ this  _ to me.” Mama smirks. “Now it’s your turn. Let me try.”

Velma has never pleasured another woman before, but she touches herself sometimes, and so she does whatever she thinks would feel good. Mama guides her too, between her moans, and finally she manages to bring her over the edge.

After all their wild lust has been quenched, they lie in each other’s arms, silent. Velma nuzzles her head in Mama’s neck curve.

“Tonight was perfect, Mama,” she whispers.

“As hot as I find it,” says Mama, “I think you shouldn’t call me Mama anymore - I’m not old enough to be your mother anyway. I’d like you to call me Kate.”

“Kate,” says Velma, savouring the sound in her mouth. “Kate,” she says again as she kisses her lips. “It’s beautiful. But I still think Mama sounds hotter.”

Kate laughs. “Well, maybe you can call me that when we fuck.”

“And you won’t stop calling me baby, will you?”

“Never, baby. Never.” She kisses the top of her head and strokes her hair. Velma settles even further into her embrace.

“You know, Velma, I’ve liked you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you.”

“You have?”

“When they first brought you in, dressed in that sequined gown and that feather headpiece, you looked beautiful in your sorrow. I felt like taking you in my arms and kissing you, and telling you everything was gonna be okay. I’ve been keen on you ever since. You know that you’re my weakness, don’t you?”

Velma gives her a peck on the nose. “I did notice something, now that you mention it. But I never thought you liked me in this way.” There is silence for a few seconds. “Is that why you never married, Kate? Because men weren’t for you?”

She nods. “And I never thought you’d like me back, because that’s just the way it is. But tonight we beat the odds, Velma. We got together despite everything. And we might be a prison guard and her ward, but what I feel for you is real.”

“I never thought I’d find someone like you in fucking jail, of all places. And to think that an hour ago I had no idea.”

“Baby, when you get out of here, please don’t forget about me.” Velma wonders for a moment if this has happened to her before, if she has fallen for an inmate that got out and abandoned her.

“I promise, I won’t. I’ll come to you. I have no one else in the world, Kate. I’d love to have you.”

They share another kiss, long and sweet. “I think you should go now, kid,” says Kate when their lips part. “I don’t want anyone to find us here, sleeping naked. I’ll walk you to your cell.”

They get up and haphazardly put their clothes back on. Velma smirks, thinking about what a crazy night this has been.

“Thank you for everything, Kate,” she says as she hugs her tightly. “One last kiss before I go?”

Their lips meet again, and this time it’s even harder to stop.

***

In the morning, Velma feels as if the spell has been broken. Kate is Mama Morton again, keys clinking and bat rattling against the bars. She wakes them up and shoves them to the showers, then to breakfast, and later to the courtyard. However, there are signs that last night wasn’t just a dream; behind the matron’s tight collar there is a shadow, and only someone who knows about it can tell that it’s actually a bite mark.

Whenever their eyes meet momentarily, Velma’s heart flutters. She can’t stop thinking about her and their time together. She wonders if they can do it again tonight. Maybe she’ll drop by, wearing her new stockings and garters under her prison uniform.

But this isn’t simply about sex. It isn’t about two women satisfying each other’s needs. It would have been a lot cheaper for Velma if Mama Morton could be satisfied with sexual favours. No, this isn’t who she is. She really cares about Velma. She looked up her birthday and bought her a present without expecting anything in return. And she has been there for her whenever she needed someone to talk to, even someone to simply keep her company. She isn’t there to be the inmates’ friend, yet she let Velma into her office and, well, into her heart.

Velma visits Kate whenever she has the night shift. She looks forward to it all day long, stealing looks and smiles every chance she gets, and when they finally reunite in the darkness of the shady little office, it’s like they’ve never been apart. Velma wonders if she and Charlie were ever like this, so desperately hungry for each other.

After the sex, they sit there and talk. They talk about their past, their dreams that never came true, their thoughts and hopes for the future. Sometimes one of them cries and the other one comforts her, sometimes they cry together, and other times they laugh.

“When you’re out of this shithole, Velma, I’d like to take you out to dinner. Would you like that?”

“It’s very gentlemanly of you - well, gentlewomanly.” She kisses her cheek. “I’d love that.”

“And I’ll take fewer night shifts so I can spend my nights with you.”

“At home,” Velma lets slip.

Kate looks at her in astonishment. “You wanna move in with me?”

Velma feels a little embarrassed, but nods. “I’d like it,” she admits. “Perhaps we could make it work.”

“I’d like it too, baby. I’d love to have you around all the time. Maybe I’ll even quit this shitty job and travel with you as you tour the country.”

“Now, now, Kate, I’m not gonna be touring anywhere. Did you forget that Roxie has stolen all my fame?”

Kate scoffs. “I’ll figure something out for you when the time comes. Trust me, kid.”

Velma reaches for her hand. “But darling, I do already. I’d trust you with my life, if necessary.”

She turns to face her, and Velma gets lost in her eyes. She never thought that brown eyes could look so enchanting. “There’s something I wanna say to you, baby. Don’t take it the wrong way, and please don’t be scared. It’s just, I feel like now is the right time for me to drop the bomb.”

“What is it?”

“Velma, I love you.”

She laughs. “Is that it? Why would I be scared, when I love you too?”

Kate smiles wider and brighter than ever before. “You do?”

“Of course I do. That’s why I wanna move in with you. And if I could, I’d fucking marry you, Kate.”

“Me too, baby,” she whispers. “Me too.”

***

Holding hands with Roxie, Velma bows to the cheers of an audience that she can barely see beyond the stage lights. They both accept bouquets and bow again, and again, and again. Sure, they don’t play at the biggest venues, and they don’t make a fortune, but it’s more than enough for them to get by. And besides, it’s fun. What else would Velma be doing if not performing?

Her relationship with Roxie has been mended. When the business proposal was first presented to them, they both resented each other but agreed to do it for their shared interest; two murderesses were better than one, and would have more of a chance at bringing people in. At least that’s what Kate’s acquaintance had said, and if Kate trusted him, then Velma did too.

And so the deal was sealed. She and Roxie teamed up, prepared their number, and learned to accept each other’s flaws. They worked together despite their differences, and they created something they were proud of. Of course it wasn’t but a silly cabaret number, but they liked it. It made them happy. And what’s the harm in things being silly if they can make you smile?

Kate quit her job at the prison and became their manager. She travels with them, just like she promised. She’s always been good at making things happen for people, so she uses this talent to find them gigs throughout the country. She takes care of all the details; Velma admires her organizational ability, her calculation skills, her decisive nature. Kate has made this whole thing happen for her and Roxie, and she will never not be thankful to her amazing wife.

They aren’t officially married, of course, but they exchanged rings and they made vows and even if there was no one there to validate them, they know deep in their hearts that what they have is special and sacred. Velma treasures every night that they go to sleep together, and every morning that they wake up in each other’s arms. It’s often in caravans or cheap hotels, in beds with rickety springs and lumpy pillows, but none of it matters as long as Velma can still nuzzle her head in the curve of Kate’s neck and breathe in her scent, as long as Kate still runs her fingers through Velma’s hair and calls her  _ baby _ .

Roxie knows about them. It would be hard to manage this entire operation without telling her, and besides, she isn’t really the pinnacle of morality herself. At first she was hesitant to accept it. As time passed, however, she became more and more keen on the idea. She now treats them completely normal, and won’t even bat an eye at their displays of affection, as long as they keep them at an appropriate level. Roxie herself doesn’t have a partner. She dates and sleeps with men sometimes, but refuses to settle down again. She wants to have some fun after everything that happened. Velma understands, and feels happy for her friend. Yes, she can call her that now. It took a while, but she can say it; Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly are friends.

***

It’s been a year and eight months of traveling around the country. They are now in Minneapolis, taking it easy for a little while. Roxie has met a nice man named Craig, and she spends most of her time with him. This troubles Velma; it seems like this whole Craig affair is rather serious.

Soon enough, the news break. “Craig asked me to marry him,” announces Roxie one morning, non-chalant as ever.

“What did you say?” asks Kate, sipping her coffee and looking up from the newspaper.

“I said I’ll think about it. I’d like to say yes.”

Velma’s eyes widen. “Roxie! What about us? What about the act?”

Kate lays a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, Velma. This is about Roxie. We don’t have any say in the matter.”

“She’s right,” says Roxie. “I’m tired, Velma. I’ve had the experiences I wanted to have, now I want some peace and stability. I’m ready. And Craig is good for me.”

“So that’s it then?” Velma sighs. “This is where it ends?”

Kate gets up and approaches Roxie. “Listen, kid. If he makes you happy and you wanna stay here with him, I say follow your heart. You have my blessing.”

“Thank you, Mama,” says Roxie and Kate hugs her. She still calls her Mama, despite everything they’ve been through together. It makes Velma laugh. Then on the other hand, Roxie is a bit younger, and Kate does care about her in a nurturing way. It suits them.

“Fine,” says Velma, “you can marry him. On one condition.”

Roxie looks at her inquiringly.

“I’ll be your bridesmaid.”

“Of course!” laughs Roxie.

“And I,” says Kate, “will walk you down the aisle.”

There are tears in Roxie’s eyes all of a sudden, and she wipes them with the back of her hand, smudging her mascara.

“Thank you,” she says earnestly. “You’re the best family I could have asked for. And I’ll be honoured to have you there.”

The following night she accepts Craig’s proposal, and the preparations for the wedding begin. At the same time, Velma and Kate need to plan their next steps, seeing as the act doesn’t have a future anymore and besides, they too would like to settle down.

“I wanna go back to Chicago. It’s where I belong,” says Velma, swirling the glass of whiskey in her hand as she lies on the bed, her back propped on a few pillows. The ice rattles against the crystal melodically.

“Whatever my girl wants,” says Kate, wrapping her hair in a towel while she walks over from the bathroom and sits at the armchair by the window. “So we get to Chicago. Then what?”

“We get an apartment. A nice little place, downtown. Not too big, we don’t wanna eat through our earnings.” They have a considerable sum of money saved from the tour, and Velma has an idea for how they can invest it.

“Very well. And what about jobs? I don’t wanna go back to the prison.”

“Of course not, I wouldn’t want you to either. No, we need to create something for ourselves. It might be a challenge, but knowing you and me, I think we can do it.”

“What is it?” asks Kate, intrigued.

“We open our own nightclub. You have so much experience at this point, you’ll be a natural at running the place. And I’ll take care of the show. Together we’ll make the hottest joint in town. What do you think?”

Kate is smiling. “I love it. Let’s do it.”

Velma’s face lights up. “Really?”

“Sure. It’ll be great.” She sits on the bed beside Velma and takes her face into her hands. “I trust you and your wonderful ideas,” she says and kisses her. They don’t talk anymore; their bodies take over. Velma throws Kate’s bathrobe to the ground and Kate pulls off Velma’s nightgown.

Their lovemaking isn’t as desperate as it once had been, back in Kate’s office at Cook County Jail. Now they take their time, pleasing each other thoroughly, fully, until they’re gasping for air. Velma enjoys it when Kate almost brings her to the edge and then denies her completion, again and again, until she becomes so sensitive that even the slightest touch makes her come. The orgasms that Kate has given her, she’s never had with a man. And she does her best to repay her lover.

After Roxie’s wedding they return to Chicago, and they open their club. They call it  _ Ball and Chain _ , an homage to their prison days. They work hard at it, and it makes them happy. It becomes quite popular after a while and they get a lot of regular customers. Velma loves being in charge of the creative direction and she sometimes performs too, when she feels like it. She isn’t as young as she once had been, and she might be lacking in terms of strength and flexibility compared to some of her showgirls, but she’s still got that sexiness and charm - at least that’s what Kate says, and Velma loves to hear it.

They live together in a small apartment above the club. They have a cat named Tony, and they love him like a son. Velma likes to buy him silly things and spoil him. Tony’s favourite game, however, is rummaging through the costumes and playing with the feathers and the sequins. Kate berates him whenever he causes disasters, and Velma defends him. This would probably also be the case if they ever became mothers. Not that such a thing would be possible, but it’s fun to dream.

Roxie visits them sometimes. She came to Chicago for the grand opening of the club, and a couple of times after that. She has children now, a boy named John and a girl named Annie. Craig treats her well and she likes Minneapolis. She’s happy too. Her days of murder and prison are well behind her.

Velma catches herself wondering what would have happened if Charlie was still alive. If she’d never caught him with Veronica, if she had remained married to him. Would she have ended up like Roxie, a suburban wife and mother? No, that life was never for her. And what she has now, she would never give up. Her life is complete; she has a business that she’s passionate about and a wonderful partner that loves her. Of course it’s difficult to navigate life and its challenges as a same-sex couple, and it sometimes hurts to have to hide as if they’re criminals, but there’s nothing they can’t get through together. And to the few people that are willing to accept and befriend them, Velma tells the story of the prison guard and the inmate who unexpectedly, and against all odds, fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, by actually posting this I feel like I'm exposing all the weird thoughts and ideas in my head and I do feel quite self-conscious and insecure so I'd LOVE IT if you could leave even the tiniest comment.
> 
> Also yes, I have no idea what it was like in America during the 1930s. I'm from a small country in Europe. I hope the lack of historical accuracy didn't bother you too much.


End file.
